Miley's Total Drama House Of Drug Addicts
EPISODE 1: yo momma xD miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city-_10.jpg|Hi i am Miley i am going to take 283829/or 16 people idk what im high lOL anyway they will be staying in this house Amy TwinningIsntEverything.png|hI IM AMY IM DRUNk LoL Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|welcome amy SameyRankings.png|hi im sammy AmyAttemptedMurderSamey.png|amy hits samey 320px-Sameyandamy.png|ok sorry my name is samey :(((( AmyVillains.png|mwahahahahahahahahd Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|welcome sameY nway lets welcum hethER 185px-Heather Conf.jpg|im so pretty AmyRankings.png|grrRR im so mUCH more prettyier Bethotter.png|hI im beth i like meth BethMB.png|amy hits beth MSS-Beth Confessional.png|oW Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|wcome bethany lets welcome gwendoleen shes had 5 recent miscarrages GwenRanking.png|cries why wont cortnee love mE Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|becase u suck l-o-l! xd! anyweys birgette welcame Bridgettewinner.JPG|im so mad geoff is a coke maniac BridgetteRanking.png|blargh this weed made me thow up Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|ok lets welcome blanely Blaineley belly.png|im pregnat with chris baby im naming him butters <3 Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|okay let's welcome our last fmale 4733499_249px.jpg|hi im tammy Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|im wetting. lets welcome our males hi leinard Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah HaroldMB.png|careful everyone im gona be a master angonist 4733499_249px.jpg|same Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|heres duncan fpr the 18282th time Duncanotter.png|yo Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|gasp conf: duncan had my baby 5 times all 5 times it was mincarrige i will kill dukan RodneyLovesAmy.png|hi duncnan ur hot want to get married DuncanUnhappy.png|no Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|gasp gwen mustve gotren in the way! conf: i will kill gwen nightshade sassafras dementia du yormother Harold punches duncan.jpg|punches duncan I HATE DUCNAN Cody- Final Three.png|hi i put on a bra today lol! MikeVillains.png|hi im mike Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|hi @all lets welcome scott ScottRanking.png|hi Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|hi scott conf: amy likes duncan so i like scott because hes relatively similar 640px-TopherTrailer.png|hi guess what im gay Beth TDI Rank.png|conf: i didn't see that coming gasp Dave tdpi.png|hi im dave Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|kk first person to make a yo moma joke wins Topher auditions.png|yo mommy so ugly she be like "i didnt wanted to be born" Dave tdpi.png|aw i relly wanted to win this hoh Total drama pahkitew island topher confessional by dawnfan3-d7gozhw.jpg|i nominate gwen and banely Gwen CON.png|gasp Blaineley belly.png|gasp Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|ok if you want to win pov you have to twerk Scottyelling.png|HEY LADEES *terks* Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|wow hes so hot Amy hates samey.png|conf: i will make sure gwendaleen goes home ScottVillains.png|i use pov on gwen ahahahahahahaah AmyAttemptedMurderSamey.png|slaps samey 195px-AmyConfessional.png|YOUR STUPIDNESS RUBBED OFF ON SCOTT 4733499 249px.jpg|hey leonard i say we make a alliance with harold and amy and samey and scott and duncan to eliminate whoever the rep nom is Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|TOPHER WHOS UR REP NOMINE 640px-TopherTrailer.png|um heather 185px-Heather Conf.jpg|gasp! Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|ok i counted the votes, heather ur out unanimously lol unanimous votes<3333 185px-Heather Conf.jpg|gasp I WAS ROBED!!!!!!!!! HaroldMB.png 4733499 249px.jpg|wow were so running this game Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|tune in next time for this house full of weirdos! EPISODE 2: hi butters Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|last time heater was eliminated 4 being 2 pretty what will happen next???? 4733499 249px.jpg|tbh we need to blindside beth 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|bAE *smoking meth* Bridgettewinner.JPG|I HATE YOU BLAINELEY Blaineley belly.png|SHUT UP *smokes tobacco* YOU DUMB B*TCH Bridgettewinner.JPG|GRRR Bridgette-and-total-drama-action-gallery.png|i think i may be on my period Dave tdpi.png|oh mey gey Topher auditions.png|hey duncan TDWT!Duncan.png|wHAT Topher auditions.png|since every fangirl ships and talk about us endlessly i say we make a power showmance DuncanUnhappy.png|sure y not 195px-AmyConfessional.png|gasp conf: gasp i will kill topher!!!!!!!!!! Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|:) conf: im so glad that amy's dreams are crushed Cody- Final Three.png|hey gwendoleen i like ur boobs Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|dont even go there conf: tbh i hope blainey has a misgarrage because if she doesn't SHELL have A BABY and not ME HaroldMB.png|i am so evil i hope leshshahshahwhhahawana seas how hot i am *rips off shirt* Scottyelling.png|WHAT A LOSER LOL F*CK YOU LOLOLOLOL omg samey i love you Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|yay Amy hates samey.png|GASP conf: samey???? before mee?????? I WILL KILL SAMEY MikeVillains.png|oh ma geyd i think that i have daIRRIAh Blaineley belly.png|GUYS THE BABY CAME THIS IS BUTTERS!!!!! Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|hi c*nts 4733499 249px.jpg|im so attracted conf: i swear that mike needs to go hes so annruying MikeVillains.png|LALAALALALALLAALLALAL Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|hi ur hoh competition is to smoke the most weed in one hour Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|*smokes all weed* slay i nominate tammy and beth for being fat 4733499 249px.jpg|gasp conf: i MUST WIN POV Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|CUT A PANEIALLPPLE TO WIN POV Beth TDI Rank.png|wow im so talented Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|congrats bethney Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|ok um mike for being offensive sh*t BlaineleyVillains.png|im so proud 4733499 249px.jpg|get mike out guys!!!! or we lose the eyecandy of the season!!!!!!!! :( Bethotter.png|ok want some meth BridgetteRanking.png|hook me up girl *throws up* that was good meth Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|mike ur gone unanimously <3 unan votes goddness MikeVillains.png|oh no *walks onto stage* hi audience *multiple vegetables thrown at him* ;( EPISODE 3: #blindside Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|last time in the house of drug addicts leonard said huzzah and two showmeances were fomedrd what will hapopen today????????????????????????????????????????????? Dave tdpi.png|i feel irrelevant Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|sHUT UP DVAVE UR SOPIUSSED TO BE INV LIKE CODY Bridgettewinner.JPG|GRRR WHYN CANNTO I BE INV????!!!!!!!!!!@**# Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|shut up birdgete ur so sefl centred Bridgettewinner.JPG|GWEN U FAKE B*TCH SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING YOU HAD SO MANY MISCARRAGES U ARE TWO MISCARAGES FROM GETTING A FREE SMOOTHIE Gwen CON.png|GASP Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|U DUMB C*NT U AND GEOFF GET SO HIGH UR CHILDREN HAVE YOU AS KITES Bridgettewinner.JPG|GASP U DID NOT JUST GO THERE Dave tdpi.png|LOL WATCHA GONNA DO GURL WATCHA GONNA DO Bridgettewinner.JPG|SHUT UP AND GO MAKE A DREAMCATCHER I WILL RIP YOU I HALF YOU LITTLE-- Bethotter.png|guys lets settle this over some weed BethMB.png|beth gets hit BethMB.png|ow AmyVillains.png|blandley we need to blindside tammy her name rimes with SAMMY which is GROTTY BlaineleyVillains.png|sure BlaineleyVillains.png|conf: i want to stir sh*t tbh BlaineleyVillains.png|hey harold amy wants u out of the rehab house HaroldMB.png|wtf 4733499 249px.jpg|wtf Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|wow scott that was fun conf: me and scott are sooo close he is so cute he tot me how to catch cattle ScottVillains.png|yeah cattling tammy WAS fun conf: little does she know IM ACTUALLY USING HER AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH *barfs* too much weed TDWT!Duncan.png|AMY GET AWAY FROM ME IM USING THE BATHROOM Amy hates samey.png|NO I LUV U MSS-Beth Confessional.png|conf: sometimes i feel like im the only normal one hear *smokes weed* woah dude 640px-TopherTrailer.png|AMY GET AWAY FROM MY MAN Amy hates samey.png|NO U 4733499 249px.jpg|conf: i hope amy keeps getting this huge target on her back Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|ok first person to scream wins hoh Beth TDI Rank.png|riggd Topher auditions.png|*screams* i nom tammy for being fat and amy for trying to GET IT ON WITH MY MAN AmyRankings.png|grr Amy hates samey.png|conf: i mus get gwen on the block then TOPER netx weke Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|i decided to rig for duncan since hes gay and #represent #yas Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|DUNKNNA SAVE ME AND PUT GWEN FOR #BLINDSIDE DuncanUnhappy.png|fine 4733499 249px.jpg|f*ck conf: i MUST geht gwen out of the house Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|i will NOT BE GOING HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scremas and thrwos chars* SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! YOUR SO MEAN I DONT CARE ANYMORE Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|gasp violence THIS IS NOT PERMITTED!!!! GWEN UR OUT WHICH MEANS #doubleevic Topher auditions.png|hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm rep nom dave Dave tdpi.png|what Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|dave is evic unanimously lOL Dave tdpi.png|what Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|gasp shocking also two people are debuting bc it means more money StaciGaunt.png|hi im staci my great grandfather created debuts before that tda was confirmed to suck Ezekiel Redvivor.png|YO YO YO ZEKE IN THE HOUSE EPISODE 4: YOYOYOYOYOYOOYOYOYOYOYOYOOYOYOYOYOOYOO Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|last time there was a shockkiking elim as dave AND gwen were eviced also zeke and sacti debued Ezekiel Redvivor.png|YO YO YO ZEKE IN DA HOUSE 4733499 249px.jpg|baby i need ur ass lets form a ALAINCE HaroldMB.png|yes mwaaahhaahahahahhahahahahhahhaha XD Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah SameyRankings.png|scott i love u Scottyelling.png|ok lets have sex AmyRankings.png|GASP SAMEY HAVING SEX BEFORe mEEE?????????????????? DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 640px-TopherTrailer.png|f*ck off b*tch hes mine 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|guys i found some weed anyone want some BlaineleyVillains.png|sure my child loves weed Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|yas Bridgettewinner.JPG|i HATE ALL OF U StaciGaunt.png|shut up if YOR on the boclk u WIL b gong HOME Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|bridgette wins HOH #rigging #grodner Amy hates samey.png|BIRGETTE PUT UP TOPHER AND DUCNAN Bridgettewinner.JPG|TOPHER AND DUCNAN UR ON THE BLOC Duncanotter.png|FARKLE Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|pov comp is for who is the sexiest Bridgette Bikini.png|im sexy Bikini gary.PNG|beth: no ME staci_in_a_bikini_by_flashlight237-d7jx49x.png|hi Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|cONGRATS STACI StaciGaunt.png|i save no one TDWT!Duncan.png|if i go ill be livid Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|dUNCAN IS EVICTEd Duncanotter.png|IM LIVID Bridgette TDI Rank.png|ur livid >:)))))) Beth TDI Rank.png|i was robed of winning BethMB.png|beth gets hit "ow" EPISODE 5: blond-a's have more fun Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|ater a LOG hatus were cumming bak! last time dukan was BLINDSIDED and was livid tapher is now on the outs! tammy and harold are dominating! what will happen next? find out on total drama mileys drug addicts! Amy TwinningIsntEverything.png|i am so MAD duncnan is gin.e. 640px-TopherTrailer.png|shut up b*tch! your a fake loittle c*nt Bethotter.png|hi i like meth Tammy.png|shut up we KNOW! MSS-Beth Confessional.png|well thats not veru nice! conf: i cannot stand this puta Blonda.png|hey every1 im like super pretty so i decied to jin this game Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|shes auto HOH Blonda.png|i nom tammy and harold ok bye 4733499 249px.jpg|im libid 195px-AmyConfessional.png|lol HaroldRanking.png|this is cancer! Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|TWISTOS TWIST. triple eviction! nom ONE MORE PERSON BLODNA Blonda.png|ok get on the block cody Bethotter.png|what? where did cody come from? BridgetteRanking.png|barfs Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|pov competiaon! first to be amy wins ScottRanking.png|*is amy* Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|cobgratys scot ScottRanking.png| i use pov on TAMEY Blonda.png|BUTTERS is regnome Blaineley belly.png|OMG NO StaciGaunt.png|my mom created no. MSS-Beth Confessional.png|um nah to the nah to the no no no she didnte! *smoks weed* my eyes are redder then harolds penes; Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|VOTE to save someone Cody- Final Three.png|save me Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|DOJT SAVE OCDY 640px-TopherTrailer.png|shut up bnters 195px-AmyConfessional.png|SHUFRT UP TOPPER Topher auditions.png|im a bnottom not a tope Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|kill urself foggot Ezekiel Redvivor.png| yo yoy yod Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah Bridgettewinner.JPG|ERBYONE SHUT UP AND ELT HER ANOUCNE THE ELIMMED Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|butters and cody r evficted Butters by invadersponge-d37tnlp.png|noooo Cody- Final Three.png|fuq off!! i caasn finalue be my tru self now my name is nto CODEHY i am trans jenner and i want to be referred to as UMA KONDPTOM Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|PLOT TWASTE. its TEa so new hoh is blonda aagain lol this is a INSTAENT evication so one of u will be INSTANELY evicated. no pove. npo time tu talke. instant evication! RodneyLovesAmy.png|ew u whorse Beth TDI Rank.png|that not nice BethMB.png|amy hits beth "ow" 320px-Sameyandamy.png|omhggg.... im hopped im not nomed amy :( Scottyelling.png|dotn wory babe Bridgettewinner.JPG|ugh i need someone to fued weith since GEWN is gone StaciGaunt.png|my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt created eneminesienes Blonda.png|im SO HOT almost as hot as stacey. i will be aevil mastmeind and nom SHOWMANC#ES so i nom SMAENEY and SCOOT Staci in a bikini by flashlight237-d7jx49x.png|lets play singeing game Bridgette-and-total-drama-action-gallery.png|SHUT UP UR MY NEW ENEMSUY I HATE U DIE FAT CEUNT BETICH Bethotter.png|i will play! 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|All you ladies pop your pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss All you ladies pop your pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should Right now, Lick it good suck this pussy just like you should My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack, My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack First you gotta put your neck into it Don't stop, just do, do it Then you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the front then suck it off til I shake and cum nigga make sure I keep bustin nuts nigga all over your face and stuff slow head show me so much love the best head comes from a thug the dick good dick big and long slow fuckin til the crack of dawn on the edge makin faces n stuff Through the night, making so much love Dead sleep when the sun comes up So, lick it now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should Right now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should Chorus My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack You might roll dubs, you might have G's But fuck that nigga, get on your knees A bitch like me moans and screams Thug misses know what I mean At the club so fresh, so clean Hoes hatin' niggas watchin' me So hot in the line, on green With a unit on my face, so mean I gotta pick which nigga I need to suck a thug nigga satisfy me Try me nigga I'll make you see them bitches aint got shit on me So, lick it now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should Right now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack So, lick it now, lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should Right now, lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My Neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack repeats x10 AmyRankings.png|SHUT UP LSOER. EVERYONE EVICT SAMEY Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|SCOOT U JAVE BEEN EVICXTED ScottRanking.png|FUKE I NEW THAT STUPID BOTCH SAMEY WOULD ROIN MY PLANES. I CANOT STAND THIS PUTA NIOGERIA DEGINERATE/ I HOPE SHE SKILLS HERSELF VOER VOER UNTIL SHE LOOKS LIKE RONALD MCCOCKNSAALDS! I AHTE HER I AHTE HER I HATE HER! SameyRankings.png|wot??? ;((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( im so sed. *sobes* BlaineleyVillains.png|I QUIT. i cant take this anymore. i miss buters and getting laid every noght. i quite this gayme! Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|SCOOT IS SAVED ANOTHER DAY! it is now IOFICIALYY the JURAY PHOSE! blainely is ott. u will go to the jury hose and not be able tot alk to prejuros or get laid XD BlaineleyVillains.png|noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Bethotter.png|did i tell u guys i like meth BethMB.png|amy hits beth "ow" EPISODES 6: the jews are almost as bad as the home of sexuls. Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|heygo. im excited to announce we have a dobble evicteion. AGIAN. HaroldRanking.png|aahahah tammy we are runneing this game. Tammy.png|we are. queens. StaciGaunt.png|my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmoma was a queen. her name was liz beth. Bethotter.png|ohemgee. my name is BETH. i must be a queen. hats total tubular. 195px-AmyConfessional.png|UGH i fucking hate u samey stupid slut. SameyRankings.png|crying i cant beleve scott was uising me. hes so vile evil human scum i hate his trashbag lookin motherfucker ass bitch cunt hell demon and i will savaegely stab him in his abdoemens and rtipped it up and eat its orgnans all up deleshis ahahahahahahahhahahahahahah ScottRanking.png|fuck she doesnt trust me now Bridgette TDI Rank.png|its ur fault u redneck failed abotion. Blonda.png|im so pretty yes yes yes. Staci in a bikini by flashlight237-d7jx49x.png|not as pretty asme. 4733499 249px.jpg|no me AmyRankings.png|NO I AM YOU LESBIANS Bikini gary.PNG|beth: we all now who the hottest is. 640px-TopherTrailer.png|you guys our all fugly. leonard be my new showmacne fuck dunackn. Leonard shall not pass.png|hu RodneyLovesAmy.png|wtf he didnt say huzzah? Leonard shall not pass.png|zzah 195px-AmyConfessional.png|fuck you Bethotter.png|smoking meth I LOVE METH. Blonda.png|meth is for ugly people like bridgette. ahahaha. Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|throw up and u win BridgetteRanking.png Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|congrat birdgette. make noms. Bridgette TDI Rank.png|say i and ur safe xD 195px-AmyConfessional.png|i 640px-TopherTrailer.png|i Bridgette TDI Rank.png|ur both nommed losers. lol xd. Blonda.png|big moves only 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|i love meth! who wants meth and cok and drinks i love vodka. 640px-TopherTrailer.png|shut up loser im way better then u Beth TDI Rank.png|Intro Wait a minute You come to my page throwing shade And you think you better than me (laughs) Chorus Never bitch Things that you do, you'll be never rich Never poppin', you'll be never it You're way at the top of the never list Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch 1 Hold up, it's the blonde bomb scare Pretty, long blond hair Witty, you don't compare If you ain't from my city then you don't come here I was dipping out the launch pad Sitting with my comrades ? bag killing, diamond Lifting up my wine glass Toast up forever rich Broke, never bitch I never fear hoes If I had to wear that I'd never wear clothes You birds are scare crows And I am legendary You beating me at me, the first of Neveruary Chorus Never bitch Things that you do, you'll be never rich Never poppin', you'll be never it You're way at the top of the never list Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch 2 Run from you, never Number 2, never I gets dough, gets the cheddar You need to get yo shit together Woo! Never bitch I'm on the top, Mount Everest I'm the bomb and the terrorist You're on mine, irritated, like a sweater itch What! Swag juice, here you should get a cup I'm that money to ya ear, dear, listen up! Bitch ya ass not getting to the cheddar Please (Never ever, ever ever?) Chorus Never bitch Things that you do, you'll be never rich Never poppin', you'll be never it You're way at the top of the never list Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch Never bitch, never bitch Never ever ever ever ever bitch Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|samey wins pov HaroldMB.png|dont use it be eval vilains like us ahahahaah. SameyRankings.png|im on my period i dont use it hahaha fuck you scot you disgusting immigrant. StaciGaunt.png|savage 4733499 249px.jpg|we are so dominanteng right now. 640px-TopherTrailer.png|ugh fukc u samey u slut. 195px-AmyConfessional.png|UGH DIE YOU STUPID SLUT *tries to kill samey but accidentally stabs zeke* Blonda.png|hoooo mah gay gurl he died gurl. Bridgettewinner.JPG|STUPID SKUNK FUCK YOU FOR BEING DEAD *kicks his body* Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|omg eviaction is still going on. AmyRankings.png|LIKE KILLING PEOPLE BECAUSE IT IS SO MUCH FUN IT IS MORE FUN THAN KILLING WILD GAME IN THE FORREST BECAUSE MAN IS THE MOST DANGEROUE ANAMAL OF ALL TO KILL SOMETHING GIVES ME THE MOST THRILLING EXPERENCE IT IS EVEN BETTER THAN GETTING YOUR ROCKS OFF WITH A GIRL THE BEST PART OF IT IS THAE WHEN I DIE I WILL BE REBORN IN PARADICE AND THEI HAVE KILLED WILL BECOME MY SLAVES I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY NAME BECAUSE YOU WILL TRY TO SLOI DOWN OR ATOP MY COLLECTIOG OF SLAVES FOR MY AFTERLIFE EBEORIETEMETHHPITI Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|ur one crazy bitch lol. StaciGaunt.png|my great uncle thrice removed was the zodiac killer. and a crazy bitch. 640px-TopherTrailer.png|YES shes crazy. keep me in the game. ScottVillains.png|aahahah no Bethotter.png|*smokes weed* wow i feel like madonna walking on stage *terks* *twerks* *twerks& Bridgette-and-total-drama-action-gallery.png|i hope topher is not evicted Miley-cyrus-at-2013-teen-choice-awards-in-universal-city- 10.jpg|TEOPHER IS EVICTED. find out what happens next time with only 10 pepple remaininG after ezekiel and topger have been eicted. tune in next time MSS-Beth Confessional.png|*throw up* i think i gave too many blowsjob. *smokes more weed* im higher then bridgettes self esteem Bridgettewinner.JPG|shut up bitch im flawless. you stupid home of sexual. the jews are almost as bad as the home of sexuls. EPISODE 7: gewn sucks big botty newmiley.jpg|HELLO i have decded 2 stop staling black CUTURE Newmiley.jpg|ok sence i beleves in SECUNT CHALENGES, were welcumming back a RETRNIN PLAYer GwenStareTDLA.jpg|tahts right. me. gwen. Bridgettedunning.png|WHAT TDTCBridgette.png|IM LIVID. JES CRIST. 100px-TDA DIY Char Beth.png|welcum beck gwan want weeds *smokes weed so hard* siht siht sht SameyTopherAmy.png|ug im LIVIDS 320px-Sameyandamy.png|why amy? AmyRankings.png|becuz i- Samey TwinningIsntEverything.png|shuts te fuck up u stuoid faget i was lyig ScottRanking.png|samey frogive me SameyRankings.png|fuck no cracka jack HaroldRanking.png|loke tammy i hav thicc teeth 4733499 249px.jpg|wow u do what r nex STRAREFGIC BIG MOO GONA BEE!! Bethotter.png|lets smok METH 2geter puts meth up lenard arsehole Leonard shall not pass.png|SHIT SHIT DADDY DADDY DADDY YES HARDER FUCK SHIT OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSS FUCK ME UP FUCK UP MY ASS PLEASE MOMMY YES Blonda.png|team pretty Bridgettewinner.JPG|UGh IM SO MED WHY IS GWUNT BAKE UGH I HATE TAT DISCUNT DOLAR BITCH BAG FUCKUH CUNT SHE GOT HRSELF FROM FUCING KMART ASS BITCH Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|is that were u get ur condesms u stopid betch bag HaroldMB.png|big moves Staciconfessional.png|Staci is one thicc bih, lemme see that Stussy BridgetteRanking.png|bargh i want hoh compertion NOW Newmiley.jpg|k u won head of hoes BridgetteTD-0.png|fuck ya cracka! Bridgette Pointing.png|pop a SQUOT ezkeil and gwen :)))))) Bridgette & Zekeshark.JPG|u cant get tis juicy juicy squish squish quiche quiche pudding puss Ezekiel Redvivor.png|shig i gota make a big moo Ciera.26.jpg|BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS BIG MOOS 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|omg big meth BethMB.png|is hit ow ow ow ow ow my pussy bleedin for love an i aint even on my perod Amy TwinningIsntEverything.png|i wanna be relevant this ep SameyRankings.png|shut up iggy azalea 4733499 249px.jpg|oh my god bad lenard you iggy azalea'd on are bed cleans up dog shit off bed GwenRanking.png|uGH WHY AM I NOMED AND WHY IS DUKAN OUT HE IMPREGED ME AGANE WET THE FUH Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|impech birdgette Bridgettewinner.JPG|jus bc im a CONSERTIVE doesnt men u get to BOLLY ME. stupid queer cunt fuck you feminist bitch with no hair flop bitch cunt Beth TDI Rank.png|im horny linard fuck my brans out Leonard shall not pass.png|huzzah turns into alien and funks beth 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing They say, be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you Pre-Chorus You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial 2 You're so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic Pre-Chorus You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Chorus Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Bridge This is transcendental On another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wave length And be there when you vibrate For you I'll risk it all All Chorus Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial AmyRankings.png|ya nasty Newmiley.jpg|k pov is rig 4 gewn Bridgette TDI Rank.png|rigs for gwen Newmiley.jpg|k gewn congats u won faty Gwen CON.png|yed i did that 4 my 94039409309th abortioned children <3 BridgetteRanking.png|GROTTY rep nom is TAMEY cuz she a fatass Blonda.png|let evict ezekill cause hes not on team pretty 175px-Bethfindstiki.png|omg i found meth in blondas weave Blonda.png|bitch u betta gtf aways form me b4 i beat ur flat fuckin ass and beat u in wit ur own fuckin brace and glasses cunt 4733499 249px.jpg|dont evic me bc i a hug theat Newmiley.jpg|k UNAN VOtes SODKDJlmao k leav zek or whatev ur name is EzekielRipper.png|fuk